


Take It

by smuttyrobron, zoeteniets



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttyrobron/pseuds/smuttyrobron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeteniets/pseuds/zoeteniets
Summary: For Robert Week 2017- write a scene the way you wish it had gone. I'm sure I'm not the only person who has attempted to re-write the scene where Robert gives Connor the money at Home Farm.I wasn’t going to write this but then trashmouthsugden reminded me that I promised her some conbert smut. And then my hand slipped.





	Take It

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to write my smut scenes with Robert being the one who is better at verbally expressing his desires and talking dirty. With this fic, I wanted to flip the dynamic and find out how Robert would react when someone is explicit about how much they want him.
> 
> Warnings for rough sex, sex against a wall, dirty talk, swearing, and what I would consider to be very mild spanking (one instance). 
> 
> This is probably the most vanilla thing I have ever written, which says more about me than It does about this fic :)

It’s like that moment between when you strike a match and when it lights. That split second of waiting for the spark to blare to life. Unsure if it has worked. And, if it has, unsure if you will end up getting burnt.

He leans in, the match is struck, and for a moment Connor can see the very beginnings of a flame shining back at him in Robert’s eyes. But he blinks, the moment is gone, and there is nothing but coldness and ash.

The envelope is shoved back into his chest.

“Go on,” Robert says, voice thick with something Connor would have once said was desire. “We’re done.”

As if to emphasise his point, he walks away, back turned to Connor in an imitation of the last time they said goodbye like this.

Part of him wants to just throw the envelope at Robert’s head. To tell him to stop being obtuse and to just take what he wants for once in his life. Not to scheme and manipulate or plan and plot. But to just take.

The other part of him, the louder bitterer part, wants to make him suffer for it. The greatest insult of his life has always been the fact that Robert wanted other people, other things, over him. Stuff it. Let’s see if they can make him happy. Connor knows they won’t.

So, he’s up on his feet. The lightness of his step hides the heaviness of his heart.

He throws a wink at Robert over his shoulder as he leaves. A dagger carefully aimed to hit Rob where it hurts the most.

Lashing out and hurting each other always was their style.

***

Five minutes later there is a knock at the door. Worried that it is Lawrence having forgotten his keys, Robert is on his feet in an instant, caring son-in-law mode on. So, he’s incredibly surprised to see Connor’s silhouette through the frosted glass.

“What do you want?” The question is out of his mouth before Connor is even fully through the door.

“You,” the younger man says. And before Robert can do anything else, Connors hands have reached up into his hair and pulled him down into a searing kiss.

Robert breaks away.

“What are you playing at?” he gasps.

“I’ve had enough,” Connor pants back at him. “I want you. I know you want me. So, just stop with your stupid rules. I’m taking what I want.”

They’re kissing again and Robert is too surprised to do anything but kiss back. Connor hasn’t exactly ever been shy, but he’s never been this forthright either. The change is shocking. And exhilarating.

“Oh yeah? You want me?” Robert can’t help but ask between kisses.

“You know I do, you cocky bastard.”

“Why?”

Connor stops, his hand having already worked under Robert’s shirt, the skin on skin contact starting to burn him.

“Jesus, Rob. Are you really going to make me say it?”

“Yes. I rather think that I am,” he replies, leaning down to nip at the place where Connor’s jaw meets his throat.

Connor grips the hair at the back of his neck, pulling on it sharply so that Robert has no choice but to look where he is directing him.

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since the last time we did this. I want you. I need you.”

The words light something in Robert’s chest. A hungry growl escapes before he can reign it in. He’s pulling Connor across the room, throwing him against the wall with more force than is strictly necessary. It doesn’t worry him though; he knows that Connor likes it rough.

Even if he didn’t, the way that Connor is moaning and thrusting up against him would give him a fairly clear idea of how he feels.

“Is this what you were after when you said you wanted ‘gratitude’?” Rob snarls against his skin.

“This and more,” Connor admits as Robert divests him of his jacket and shirt.

Now that he has decided on this course of action Robert is filled with an incredible need. He might never have fancied Connor like he did Chrissie or Aaron but there’s no denying that the younger man has a breath-taking beauty about him. And knowing that Connor wants him, was desperate enough to come back for him and to voice his desires so explicitly, has him harder than he has been in a long time.

Connor can clearly feel this as he shifts his hips against Robert’s and rubs their clothed cocks together. His hands are undoing Robert’s buttons as Robert runs his hair through thick auburn locks. But he stops him when he reaches to peel the shirt from Robert’s shoulders, instead turning Connor around in his arms and pushing him face first into the wall.

“Please,” Connor is moaning already.

“You always were such a desperate slut,” Robert says, the fondness of memory tinging his voice.

“I’m only like this with you.”

“Liar.”

“It’s true,” Connor gasps as Robert’s hands brush his dick as they unbutton the fly of his trousers. “Christ, Robert, you make me so hot.”

“Yeah?” Robert palms at Connor’s cock through the cotton of his boxers. He’s half surprised Connor is wearing them.

“First time I saw you across the bar I knew I had to have you,” Connor continues as Robert finally shoves his hand inside his pants and wraps his hand around hot and throbbing flesh. “You had a suit on, and that smug grin of yours. You walked in as if you owned the place and I was hard for half an hour after.”

“I did own the place, eventually.”

“You owned me as well.” In any other context, the mention of their shared past would be profoundly uncomfortable. But now, in this moment, the mention of their previous power dynamic makes Robert’s blood run hot. Connor thrusts his hips back to brush impatiently against Robert’s dick. He clearly feels it too.

“They were good times,” Robert says biting against Connor’s ear lobe.

“I want you back,” Connor says. “We had a good thing going. You were so good to me Rob.”

“I’ll be good to you now,” Robert promises. He pulls down Connor’s trousers in one movement, exposing his lily-white arse to the air. His fingers reach straight for the hidden pucker, his muscles remembering the way across the dips and crevasses of Connor’s arse.

“I want this so bad. Couldn’t think about anything else when you called me. Thought you might want a little fun. But nothing is ever just about pleasure with you, is it? There always has to be a scheme behind it. Or something to gain. Why won’t you just give in and let yourself feel?”

“I’ll show you how I feel,” he says, and roughly shoves his fingers into Connor’s clench. He expects dry skin and a gasp of pain but the flesh parts, wet and warm and welcoming.

“Little slut,” he gasps in awe. “Stretched and lubed and all ready for me.”

“I did it in the bus station toilets on the way here,” Connor confesses. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you. About this. I had to do something to distract myself.”

Rob’s hand comes down quick against the round flesh or Connor’s arse. The smaller man gasps, half in surprise, half in pleasure.

“That’s for being presumptuous,” he explains as he rubs his palm against the red mark that his hand has left.

“More, please!” Connor begs. “God, you feel amazing!”

“Tell me what you want.”

“Anything, please!” Connor begs. “I want you in me. I want you to go so deep I can feel your cock in my throat. I want you to make my arse so sore I can’t sit down. I want to feel you for weeks after. Christ, Robert, you don’t know what you do to me!”

Connor did always know how to say the right thing. Robert might be trying to keep himself detached from everyone these days but there’s no denying that Connor’s words are getting to him. His chest swells with pride as he realises how desperate Connor is for him. That Connor’s desire for him drove him to prepare himself before showing up tonight, in a dirty bathroom in the middle of nowhere, ready for a fucking that he had no guarantee would happen.

It would be cruel not to give it to him.

The back pocket of Connor’s trousers is still in easy reach, and there he finds a condom which is quickly opened and rolled onto his dick. He notices that he needs to calm down, or else this will be over too quickly. Rob wants this to last.

“You feel so good,” Connor sighs yet again as Robert slides in with one easy stroke. Even through the latex of the condom, Robert can feel the heat radiating through Connor’s body. He chases the sensation pulling Connor closer to him with a hand on his waist, the other pushing Connor’s face up against the wall. Robert wonders if the expensive wallpaper he has forced him against will leave an imprint on the boy’s pale skin.

Instinct is driving him more than anything else at this point. In the back of his mind there is a need to prove to Connor that the boy’s desire for him is justified. To reward the way that Connor came to his door and so brazenly demanded this of him.

Connor thrusts back into every movement of Robert’s. His arse is clenching and twitching away, milking at Robert’s cock and driving his desire even higher. Every thrust comes with a moan or exhale, Connor not even bothering to censor himself. It’s thrilling to hear.

“Yeah, take it,” Robert growls into the back of Connor’s neck. “Take it all.”

Connor keeps asking for more. He begs with his body, lifting his leg to change the angle at which Robert is penetrating him. Rob helps him, moving his hand to grasp at Connor’s leg, manipulating his willing body to bring them both the most pleasure that he can. When that grows tiresome, he turns Connor to face him again, hoist him up against the wall, and encourages him to put his legs around his waist so that Robert can focus on pounding into him. When that isn’t enough, he grabs Connors hands in his own and pins them against the wallpaper, stretching his body out before him.

The contrast between them is striking. Connor is now completely naked, his trousers long since discarded onto the pile with his shirt and jacket. Robert, on the other hand, only has his shirt and jeans undone. But that always has been their dynamic; a power play of stripped bodies and open desires. Robert might be the one that is fully clothed but right now he’s never felt more exposed.

He hides his face in Connor’s throat and distracts himself with biting the skin there in time with his thrusts, alternating between kisses and licks in order to make Connor’s monas sing. Connor, bless him, takes the cue that Robert is so clumsily trying to give him.

“Rob, you feel so good inside me. You’ve no idea how much I’ve needed this. How I’ve wanted this,” he says between moans of pleasure. “After the last time, I didn’t wash the sheets for days after. I wanted to remember how well you had fucked me on them, to remember what we taste like together, what we smell like. I fell asleep with the scent of you for days and only washed them when you had completely faded. There’s still a cum stain on my carpet from the last time you fucked me like this. Do you remember?”

Robert did. A celebratory shag for a job done well. A deal that put him on the path that lead him here. Had he known then what he knows now…?

Robert thrusts faster, desperate to drive Connor’s desire higher than his own.

“Fuck!” Connor exhales on a particularly well-aimed thrust. “How are you so good at that? You’re so hot, Robert. You don’t need me to tell you that. But you are. Nothing feels as good as you inside me. Only you make me feel like this.”

As if to prove his point, Connor cums with a gasp, his body straining against where Robert is holding it pressed to the wall. His eyes roll back, his face is contorted in bliss and Robert feels a rush of pride in knowing that he has caused this beautiful man to lose control.

Connor comes back to himself by increments. His legs are shaky when he puts them back on the ground, but it doesn’t matter because he sinks to his knees anyway. Before Robert can really register what he’s doing Connor reaches around Robert’s cock to pull the condom off before engulfing Robert in his hot mouth.

Rob has to brace his hands on the wall as Connor lets out a moan of pleasure. When he looks down the sight threatens to overwhelm him. Connor Jensen, on his knees, face covered in pretty bruises, hair mussed completely out of style, ropes of cum shining on his chest. His distraction must show as Connor grips his arse, encouraging him to trust deeper into his throat. Rob doesn’t need to be asked twice.

They might not have fucked many times before Robert changed tactic and fell in with the Whites. But blowjobs? Those they had plenty of practice with. Connor clearly hasn’t forgotten the lessons Rob taught him either; his mouth is still as hot and inviting as his arse was.

His nails scratch against wallpaper as he cums and Robert briefly wonders if he’ll get yelled at for damaging it. Connor swallows everything like the good boy he is and smirks up at him from his position on the floor.

“Well,” Robert breaths. “Did you get what you wanted?”

Connor sits back, his head resting against the wall, and runs his eyes up the entire length of Robert’s body.

“If you think I’ll be satisfied with just that then you don’t know me at all.”

Robert pulls him up by his hair and drags him to a bedroom. He’ll give Connor more of what he wants, but only once he begs.

***

It’s later when he’s ventured to the kitchen to find a glass of wine to wash the taste of Connor out of his mouth that he overhears Lawrence on the phone. A brief conversation later and his fate is sealed and his favour restored.

After all, when someone offers you what you want you should always take it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on tumblr. I'm iwillsendapostcard. 
> 
> If kink is your colour find me on the kinky side blog @smuttyrobron. My ask box is open ;)


End file.
